


Nature, The Sixth Sense, and Me

by EphemeralSonder (MermaidMayonnaise)



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/EphemeralSonder
Summary: The earth continues; everlasting.
Series: Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554895
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Nature, The Sixth Sense, and Me

The water gently cascades

down the rock.

Surrounded by mountains,

It is enclosed

By everlasting stone.

Pine trees stand by

Proudly watching

As the earth runs

Its natural cycle.

Birds chirp in trees

Comforting nestlings

With songs

Of the coming spring.

The sun shines

Reflecting off

The water

Shimmering with

Dazzling colors.

The leaves whisper

In the crisp breeze,

Changing colors while

The earth continues

Everlasting

As the water runs on.


End file.
